


Undeniable Soul Bond. Death do us part?

by Catnekoinu



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Slow Burn, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catnekoinu/pseuds/Catnekoinu
Summary: Six years have past, Soul Eater Evans is now a proud Death Scythe, he and Death the Kid make a unbeatable team with the constant of Patty and Liz to keep them straight as they have reached status as Death Pistols. Black Star and Tsubaki are off on missions, when they are at DWMA they teach. All things seem to be moving forward. Maka can't wait to get back, after Soul became a Death Scythe she moved to be with her mother learning abroad about her many abilities, yet she feels something missing. Will the mission and new partner Death promises her be what she's been missing, will it be everything she has hoped and dreamed for or will it become so much more... Find out.
Relationships: Maka Albarn/Franken Stein, Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All Grown Up.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733139) by [soloheir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soloheir/pseuds/soloheir). 



Chapter 1 - I'm coming home. You can't hide from Death?

Death stood watching his mirror, he'd just had a conversation with a much grown up Maka Albarn, he'd asked her to come home, asked her to come back and train with a new partner so she could start accepting missions as one of his most trusted agents. It wasn't all a lie, he'd been contacted by Maka's mother, Maka was on the surface doing well, however she had been targeted and would continue to be targeted her powers where growing past his protections. Grabbing his cup of tea, he cherished it because the minute he told his Death Scythe Spirit that his daughter was returning he would be useless. Rolling his eyes at what was to come he poured another cup, maybe one more cup before I have to listen to the incessant crying of Spirit. 

"Maka called Soul, she's coming home!" Spirit yelled, not waiting for Death to invite him in, "Well so much for that cup."

"Yes, I.."

"She's coming home, my little baby, my precious Maka, she's coming to see her daddy." He didn't stop until Death chopped him over the head. 

"Sorry Lord." Soul laughed standing next to Kidd, Patty and Liz. "He got here before I could even dial."

The look given by Death was one of disbelief, "Mmm." he answered and chuckled when Soul slammed into the ground next to Spirit. 

"Father, is it true, Maka is returning?" Kidd had grown into a man and still young but ever observant. 

Glancing at his son, "Mm, it is I have called her back. She is no longer safe without a partner." He saw the looks of worry cross everyone in the rooms faces. "Do not worry I have a new partner for her, it will be very beneficial for both of them."

"Do we know who your putting her with?" 

"You do, but don't worry yourself, she will be here soon and you should make preparations to see her, not worry about who I place with who." He masterfully didn't answer the question and the kids left, led by Patty with a banner with a Giraffe singing "Welcome home Maka"

Shaking his head, Death looked over at Spirit who was watching him, "Something the matter?"

"You don't assign partners, what's wrong with Maka?" His normal whinny voice was gone, concern shone in his eyes, but beyond that it was determination to help his daughter. 

Turning towards his mirror to the outside world he beckoned Spirit over, "Maka is unique, she is weapon, Meister, and Grigori. She is powerful, more powerful that even her mother I care to wager, however her power is untapped. She has studied, she has learned, but she needs a partner that can utilize her strengths, help her with her weaknesses and visa versa. She will need someone to help her, for soon I will not be any kind of protection and Kishin, rouge witches, and rouge agents, anyone that wants to possess her power will be after her. She is vulnerable if she doesn't get a partner soon. So I chose for her because she hasn't seen the need."

Spirit watched Death, "Who have you chosen for my Maka'snew weapon?"

Waving his big goofy hands, Death laughed, "Oh it's a surprise."

Maka stood at the bottom of the stairs of the DWMA, she couldn't wait to see her friends. With her mother she had lived pretty much on her own, she enjoyed the time with her mother but hadn't realized how much she missed it, how much she missed home. 

"Welcome home Maka." The voice next to her made her smile. 

"Hello Professor Stein."

"Stein, I'm no longer your Professor Maka." His matter of fact tone made her chuckle. Her back stiffened, "Stop looking at my soul." She screeched. 

He chuckled, life at DWMA had been monotonous, her light and energy was familiar but different somehow, he found his madness quieted ever so slightly. "I assume your here to see Lord Death, I'll walk you." He set off up the steps, he didn't wait to see if she followed he knew that she would. He had a feeling he knew why he had been called and this was going to be interesting to say the least, but when Death said jump, he said okay. "Do you have any idea why your here?" It wasn't that he didn't know, but always the teacher. 

Maka chuckled, "Not my Professor anymore huh?" She shook her head, "Lord Death summoned me, he called me and asked that I come home, that he had a partner for me. I'm excited, I mean since Soul I haven't had a partner and haven't really wanted one. I've trained with other weapons and made them stronger, I've made several Death Scythes but I... I still have issues with really connecting." Shrugging she wasn't crazy about her faults, or her insecurities "Also I've put my mother and those around me in danger, I'm a target."

Stein looked at his old pupil, "You are correct in that Maka, they want you for what and who you are if they can corrupt you it would be easy for them to take over the balance of Death. I believe that is why Death himself has picked a partner for you I haven't seen him do that in a millennia." 

"I wonder what weapon he's going to give me?" She clapped her hands together, hoping for a powerful partner to push her. She paused in the doorway to Death when she heard Stein chuckling next to her.

"What's so funny Stein?"

Turning the screw in his head to focus he looked at Maka, "Oh I'm not ruining that surprise for you, or ruin Death's chance to see what he has in store."

He motioned for her to go before him, he watched her. She'd grown in six years, she was now a young woman. She was still a slight tiny woman, and she still had a touch of her innocence. Spirit had missed her, he wasn't the only one, but she had wanted to be with her mother.

"How is your mother?" He asked really not caring, he despised the woman, he did not really understand the loyalty Maka felt. He turned the screw a few more cranks, he wouldn't tell Maka, there was no point.

Maka looked over at Stein, she knew from her mother that she and Stein where anything but friendly, she did however get a better understanding of her father and maybe her father and Stein's relationship. "She's always busy, I mean I saw her a few times but I pretty much studied."

He heard the loneliness in her voice, the whole point of her leaving was to be with the mother she missed. Spirit was a lot of things, but he was always there for his daughter. 

"MAKA." Speak of the Devil, Stein chuckled. 

He watched as the first sign of her changing began to show, "Papa, hi." she walked to him and embraced him. Of course that didn't last long since Spirit wouldn't stop crying. 

"MAKA CHOP" she moved past her father. "Lord Death."

"Maka we've missed you and I see some things never change." Chuckling to himself. "But I also see that more has changed under the surface." He saw that she found peace with her father and saw her mother for being a strong independent woman, however her father for all his imperfections had always been there for her. He made no mention of the wavelengths in room and how hers was unconsciously drawn to one specifically as it always had been. 

"Soul, Kidd, Patty, Liz." Maka moved across the room and hugged her friends, ruffling Kidd's hair she began to move on, "Oh no." Liz and Soul said together. 

"Why, why, kill me now, I'm horrible, I'm ugly, imperfection, put me out of my misery." Rolling her eyes while her twin laughed hysterically as Liz, Soul and Patty wrestled to straighten his hair. Standing Maka looked on apologetically, "I'm sorry Kidd." 

With his hair straight again his composure was restored, "It's alright Maka we are glad that you are home. But I believe father was going to tell all of us who your new partner is. I mean we all want to know as far as I recall he has only ever picked weapons for himself."

All eyes turned to Lord Death, who was looking in the same direction as everyone else. "Who are we waiting for?" He asked. 

"Father, we're all looking at you." Kidd said sighing and praying for patience. 

"Ah, yes you are looking at me. What exactly are we discussing." He asked looking at the people in the room. 

Spirit glared at his Meister, "We want you to tell us who Maka's new weapon is?" He bellowed.

"Ah, well I can't do that." Death said simply.

"WHY NOT?" Everyone yelled, everyone except Stein.

"Well because I'm not giving her a weapon, who said she was getting a weapon?" He asked looking at the stunned faces of Maka, Soul, Kidd, Patty and Liz. He glanced at the bored face of Stein and the worried look of Spirit. 

"Excuse me Lord Death, if your not giving me a weapon than... why do I need a partner? I mean I'm a meister."

"That's a good question Maka, I am giving you a partner because you my dear can be both Meister and weapon, you've mastered for the most part being a Meister but you have neglected the weapon in you. I'm giving you a Meister the best we have who can match to any wavelength."

Recognition dawned on everyone's face, they looked from the very pale, very stunned Maka to her new partner. 

"Stein, St..Stein is my partner?" 


	2. I am a powerful Meister. How do I become weapon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maka tries to come to terms with being a weapon, well and trying to figure out how to become one without being unconscious. She's going to be a Meister/Weapon/partner to the DWMA's best Meister who battles his own demons on being Meister/Partner to Maka Albarn.

Chapter 2 - I am a powerful Meister. How do I become a weapon?

She was in shock, she was a weapon, her partner was none other than Stein. "How, why?"

Spirit stood in front of his daughter, "No, she declines, she will not be his weapon I forbid it." 

"Because you love your daughter I'll let that pass Spirit but do not mistake my kindness for weakness. Do you want her to die?"

Death's seriousness and frost in his voice had everyone stop. Spirit's chin jutted in the air, "You know I don't want her to die. You put her with Stein and... and.."

Death waved his concern away, "Oh Spirit pull your head out of your.." 

"Father." Kidd interrupted.

"Right, Stein wouldn't hurt Maka, for his friendship with you as well as his friendship with her. He is the only one that can except her power and control it." He turned to soul, "Soul, when you where her weapon where their times when you couldn't reach her?"

Soul looked at his friend, both of them nodded thinking of the same instances, "Yes there where." 

Nodding Death turned his attention now to Maka, he needed her to understand, "That is because you are powerful, but as she is right now, she has as a weapon the power of a death scythe but not the control,she can't control it and with what's coming she needs to tap that power. She needs a Meister, a weapon and it's Meister should be in perfect harmony to where they can reach each other no matter what because their lives depend on each other. You my dear have wielded many weapons and you are good, one of the best but there is no real connection because they can't reach your limits. You need an equal, you both will benefit from this partnership."

Maka nodded, she knew Death was right, she'd connected sure with her weapons but never on a level that she had seen and felt from others and she never was able to access her weapon demon blood without being unconscious. 

"How do you feel about this Profe... I mean Stein." She watched him look at her, everyone was concerned about her, what about Stein he hadn't said anything but to her he didn't seem shocked. 

"My dear Maka if your talking about you being my weapon and partner it's logical. You need a Meister with capabilities that mirror your own, I need a weapon that could possibly match my own capabilities to keep the madness at bay." Shrugging he turned away from the others, he wasn't really one for a crowd and they wanted Maka's time. He however wanted to go home to his lab and dissect the new information and maybe a frog, he loved dissecting frogs. 

He didn't see the sadness that crept into the sea green eyes of his new partner, Soul however did.

Spirit blocked his path, "Don't hurt her Stein, she's everything to me."

Stein looked at his friend, once they had been close and Spirit was one of the only people he knew that could keep some of his sanity in play, it had always been easier with him as his weapon, however that had changed when he met Maka's mother. "Don't worry Spirit, I would never hurt Maka, I promise." He meant it too, he had played at the idea of dissecting her and seeing how similar she was to her father, however he was not really interested that per say, okay maybe a little but it would displease Spirit and fracture their already fragile friendship and Death would surely take his life and he liked breathing. 

Soul watched Stein make his way to the door, it bothered him that his friend and first Meister would be with someone so cold, "Hey Stein wait up."

Lighting a cigarette Stein waited for Soul, "probably going to tell me something along the lines as don't hurt my woman." he thought, how utterly boring. He watched as the young man approached him, Soul was never one to hurry he was laid back and relaxed.

"Stein, I wanted to talk to you about Maka." He lowered his voice not wanting the wrath of Maka or to worry the others.

Blowing out skull like smoke, Stein waited for him to speak his mind, he didn't have long. 

Looking over his shoulder at Maka, "She's important to a lot of people Stein, be careful with her she's..."

Blowing out an audible sigh Stein felt irritated, he would contemplate this later, he was actually irritated by the constant disbelief in his abilities. "Soul, I will not hurt Maka I will be her Meister, I have been many weapons Meisters as Death assigns them to me. She will grow and learn and when she's done she will move on just as so many others have, it's a partnership plain and simple I will protect her as she will me as is the relationship between Meister and Weapon." Something flashed in Stein's eyes and if it was anyone else Soul would guess it was regret. 

"It's more than that Stein, she... she has had several weapons herself, though she doesn't connect with them at the deepest level she has our respect and admiration but she's good at keeping things to herself she's insecure about a lot of things and she needs to be handled with care when that happens."

Stein looked at the young man, he knew of what he was getting at, he'd seen their wavelengths several times in the past, "Are you afraid that she will feel betrayed by me Soul? I can assure you relationships mean nothing to me."

Nodding, Soul looked at Stein his red eyes piercing into Steins calm and empty grey ones, "That's what I'm talking about, it has to mean something because she will."

Contemplating what Soul stated he lit yet another cigarette, "There is always some kind of bond that will appear between Meister and Weapon as you know Soul, her and I will figure it out."

"Just don't hurt her, she's important to me." Soul said to the leaving Stein. 

Ah, there it was, the "Don't hurt my woman." Boring. Stein made his way to his lab, he wasn't really sure how he felt working with Maka, she was the daughter of one of his favorite weapons and oldest friends. He had as he told Soul worked with plenty of weapons, he was able to adjust his wavelength to anyone so he became a perfect Meister, he was always attached to his weapons in some way, however, when the madness took him or tricked by Medusa he remembered quiet clearly that he was in the fit of his madness able to hear Maka call to him. It had been Marie that finally pulled him from his madness, his weapon at the time, however when he read her report he figured that the only reason Maka had been unsuccessful was because she had been attacked by Medusa and saved by Crona. He figured with that report and later with the report of Maka fighting Asura and winning turning into a weapon so strong they could feel it from behind the barrier that Death had made his decision. 

Turning from the thoughts he cranked the screw in his head, and moved to the laboratory, "Hello little frogs, lets see your insides."

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Maka had visited with her friends, they had caught up she had missed so much. Soul and Liz where becoming a thing and Kidd was working on his OCD tendencies, he wasn't really interested in relationships. Patty well, Patty was Patty, they had told her that Tsubaki, Black Star, Crona and Mifune where headed back and would in Death City within the next few days. She made her way to her old home, Blair still lived there and kept the place up for them Soul no longer stayed there since he stayed with Kidd, she had much to think of and really didn't want to socialize she needed to explore how I felt about being a weapon. She'd never really acknowledged her weapon side, she had turned during the fight with Asura but it wasn't something she could do consciously, she did find at night when she had nightmares that when she awoke her clothes and bed would be shredded. She'd be working closely with Stein, he was powerful and he always intimidated her in power, she had a soft spot for him as few did, he was honest sometimes too honest and knew a problem and the solution whether he was the solution or not.

She reached her apartment door, she heard giggling and cooing, rolling her eyes as she entered she prepared herself for one of Blair's many "friends". When she walked into the living room she was not mentally prepared to see Blair and her father rolling on the couch like horny teenagers. They where so enthralled in one another that they did not notice her or when she turned around and left quickly. 

"Now what?" She didn't want to stay and watch her father play "ball" with Blair. Shivers ran down her back, "Well I'm not going back there. Yuck." she walked the city with no real direction in mind, when she stopped in front of Steins home she shook her head, well consciously she didn't have a plan. Shrugging her shoulders she entered and knocked on the door. When she heard crashing and maniacal laughter from inside she almost turned around. "Maka what do I owe this pleasure." She saw Stein as she first remembered him, sitting on a chair leaning on the back rest.

"Profes... I mean Stein, can I come in?" Her voice wavered. It was going to take her awhile to get used to calling him anything but Professor and though he somewhat made her nervous she trusted him. 

Moving out of the way to let her pass he saw her wavelength was in distress, "What's wrong Maka, your wavelength is giving off a huge amount of distress."

She turned and looked at him, "I walked in on my father and Blair in my apartment, that and hearing what I heard at your door, how is the madness?"

Always to the point, it was an admirable quality, "It's there ever present, and as for Blair and your father they have been pretty steady for about four years now." It didn't surprise him that Maka knew nothing about her father's relationship. "I'm sure he didn't tell you for your need to remind him that the relationship with your mother is why he was a terrible father." He watched the anger radiate from the small woman. 

"Don't think you know everything Stein, it's been seven years since my father and mother divorced and I've grown since than. My father didn't just betray my mother he betrayed me, he was a hero to me and showed me men can't be trusted, my mother left from the embarrassment."

"Ah, so dear Maka what am I? What was Soul? Every weapon you ever wielded was that of the opposite sex, I mean you had a connection with them and would get angry if they even looked at another female yet you don't want to take that step because of some misconceived notion that your father wronged you. Did your father and mother tell you why? I mean they included you in everything else apparently, you'll learn I didn't like your mother for taking Spirit from me, but it was more than that, she wanted his power but was unhappy with his affections, he had them all for her and you, however she wanted power not to be drug down by your father and truthfully even you. She pushed him away and was never home the entire time you grew up, I mean if you think about it, your father stayed even through your ridicule and misguided hate, so who is it that can't be trusted?"

Dumbfounded she looked at Stein, he was right she had always wanted the rules to a relationship but never the relationship itself. "My father cheated on my mother." Her voice small.

"Dear Maka, did you ever talk to your father about it? I mean I don't condone cheating or what he did really, but their relationship was dead the minute he became a Death Scythe."

Tears rolled uncontrollable down her cheeks, it hurt to hear what she had already figured out. She met his eyes now, looking into the gray pools, deep with understanding. She reached for comfort, a hug, she found his embrace warm and calming.

He didn't resist, it felt oddly natural she was slight and for a split moment he realized what Soul meant by her being fragile. "Tea?"

She nodded, he was dropping the issue and she couldn't be happier she had enough to think about. He left her to go prepare the tea, her mind was racing, others had tried to have the conversation with her about her father, even her mother and she hadn't wanted to listen. Yet in a few minutes she'd heard him, she was angry oh she was angry but she trusted him to tell her the truth. 

"Stein, are you worried about me being your weapon?" She called out to him, not knowing if he heard her.

"No, but I assume you are." She shrieked and jumped when he showed up behind her, "Don't do that you scared me."

Chuckling he handed her the tea, "So why are you worried about being a weapon?"

Taking the tea she warmed her chilled fingers, "I'm a Meister, I don't know the first thing about how to consciously turn into a weapon."

Lighting a cigarette he sipped his tea, "So you'll learn you always where a good student. You know plenty of weapons they went through the same feelings, you could ask your father, Soul, the Thompson twins, there is a number of people that are weapons or you could just try." He shrugged.

"Ok, lets try." She moved to the Mirror, "42-42-564" She waited for the Mirror to come into focus, "Lord Death, Lord Death are you there?"

"Hello, hello, hello, what can I do for you Maka?"

"I, we need a mission, I think the only way I'm going to access the weapon and possibly give Stein a chance to wield me is under stress."

"Oh well, we could do that, however lets give it a few days Maka, I think if you wanted stressful situations you can talk to your new partner." Waving he cut transmission. 

She turned just than and jumped back when she found Stein standing right behind her, "sir, stop doing that." She looked at his face she saw humor light in it. "Get some sleep Maka you can have Marie's old room. We'll start tomorrow early I have some ideas you'll help me in my experiments." With that he left.

"Experiments."


	3. Chapter 3 Stein Awakens the Scythe in Me. What is that feeling?

Chapter 3 - Stein awakens the Scythe in Me. What is that feeling?

Maka woke to the smell of Coffee, she hadn't drank it much until she went overseas with her mother. She padded down the hall and found herself in a sterile cold kitchen. "Morning Stein." She smiled brightly.

"Maka." He looked at her, her eyes where glassed over still half asleep and her hair was piled on top of her head in a messy bun, "Coffee?"

She nodded and sat on the counter accepting the cup from Stein. "Thanks. Um. Stein?"

He didn't look at her but nodded his head for her to ask her question. "Where is Marie?" She regretted asking when she saw his pause, "She left shortly after you did, she met another Meister and they are currently in marital bliss. Like every other weapon keeping my madness in check becomes a chore, it's something you will have to understand we have done team soul resonance and that allows us to talk throughout the group but being a weapon to a Meister is a huge responsibility." He looked at her now seeing the determination if for nothing else than duty to Lord Death. "Now let me ask you a question Maka. Why did you pick Meister?"

She looked at him, sipping her coffee it was perfect and she looked at him questioningly when he shrugged she figured it was one of the many mysteries of Stein, "I wanted to be like my mother."

"I hope not, you can become Maka Albarn, lets try for that. Now you may want to eat light and get dressed we have a full day ahead of us. And Maka." He waited for her to turn around at the base of the stairs, "You might as well move in, it will be easier as partners to be within close proximity, and I imagine it will be easier for me to study you." He saw the start fear cross her face and answered with a chuckle, "Dear Maka, I imagine you have nightmares and since that time you have woken up with holes in your clothes and bed."

She abandoned the stairs and walked back to him, "How do you know that?"

With a cigarette in his hand he motioned to her clothes, when she looked down she turned a crimson color, crossing her hands over her shredded shirt and ran upstairs.

She looked at the bed, "Oh no, not again." The bedding was shredded and her clothes where close to non-existent. "Great I walked out in front of my old professor with shredded clothes, sat on the counter with no cares in the world and had a conversation and he was like maybe you should move in." She chuckled to herself, if he was anyone else, she shook her head. He was handsome in a crazy sort of way, she liked him well enough but her libido was never a problem with her partners and she imagined that his where the same way. 

Stein waited down stairs, he turned the crank on the screw in his head, he needed to forget the picture of Maka nearly naked in his kitchen. Curious that she didn't remember having a nightmare, it would be interesting to see what she dreamed about, and what ignited her ability. He continued to crank it, she was a curious enigma and that was all, he didn't want to concentrate on her skin or curves. When she came down stairs he saw her with her hair in a high pony tail wearing her signature black coat, jeans and a pale shirt. 

"Are you ready Maka?" He watched her determination, good she was going to need it.

"Lets move to the open courtyard, If this works it will be powerful." He led the way out the back, he saw her smile at his yard, not the normal reaction he gets. 

"Alright, come here Maka." Her apprehension was apparent, his hand was held out to her. She put her small hand in his, gasping she felt the warmth, why did she think he wouldn't have warmth. He waited for her to settle, "Now close your eyes and concentrate on the weapon within you." He watched her eyes close and watched her soul, she was moving quickly to see the weapon within her, he smiled, he saw it, just like her father a scythe. "Good, now concentrate on that form feel it change." 

She was listening to his voice, it was soothing, pulling her into his touch. She felt him, his callused hand grasped the back of her neck and she moved into him, a blush peppered her cheeks, "Don't loose the picture Maka, feel the energy and the lines of your weapon, of my weapon, let me see my weapon, I am your Meister." He felt it, the pulse of power, of recognition, he moved his wavelength to match hers and feed her soul, feed her concentration. He moved his hand around her waist, she was tiny and as his hands pressed on her flesh it turned to warm smooth metal. He opened his eyes to a gleaming Scythe, the blade almost a wing, she was light and sleek. "Your beautiful." He felt their energies grow, "Are you ready Maka? The best way to connect us is a soul resonance, it's going to be intense." 

"I'm ready Stein." Her voice was excited, her first try and she became a powerful Scythe. 

"SOUL RESONANCE." There voices became one, she felt the madness flow over her into her, she than felt her energy flow clean and fresh back into Stein. It was.. what was the word. 

"Orgasmic." When she squealed he chuckled. "I told you it would be intense, let the energy flow around you and through you, your gifts and mine can flow together, our mind, body and soul as one."

He felt her euphoria, her purpose, her need. She was addicting, her energy flowed through him, calming him better than even Spirit had done. He felt when she had reached her limit, she pushed further, moving the link deeper. He did what he could, he met her wavelength gave her more strength, they where moving farther into a bond than any weapon he ever had, but like her he couldn't stop. He understood, it was their souls feeding off each other, he moved into her subconscious, it made him smile, a library. He saw her sitting reading, her Grigori essence wrapped around him healing him, their souls unlike the others where compatible, "Maka." She turned and looked at him smiling. 

"I did it Stein, it's so different, I can feel everything, your madness its.. its there but calming." She jumped up and hugged him, riding the energy that swirled between them both. When he caught her his mind tripped. "Breath Maka." He pulled her to him, he wanted to comfort her, he felt her unease and confusion. "Breath through it, it's a different feeling to be bonded so completely with a Meister and Weapon. 

She grabbed him, breathing in his scent, he was calming her, "How is this possible, I didn't even have this connection with Soul, I mean I reached into his unconsciousness but this is different. Why you?"

He chuckled, "I believe what we have accomplished is a rare bonding, soul bonding, it's the closest a Meister and Weapon can get and has only happened a few times but I think this is a conversation we should have when we aren't in our heads. It's all right, I'll protect you Maka, your my weapon." He waited for her to meet his eyes when she nodded he moved close to her touching his forehead to hers.

They stood in the courtyard, he was still holding her and it was a good thing, she felt weak, picking her up he took her to into his home. Looking down at her he saw that she was asleep, "Amazing" she had kept her form until they had agreed to comeback and he could still feel the link with her, it was as if they were still connected. He felt compelled to comfort her. She was special, in more than one way, he felt her Grigori essence moving through him quieting the madness and more it was mending his psyche. Carefully he placed her on the couch and placed a blanket over her.

Looking back at her he pulled out his mirror, "Death."

"Stein, where is my Maka, she didn't come home, where is SHE?" He saw Spirit's face plastered across the mirror.

"She's here, she's asleep, she's fine and I offered her my place she can move in since she doesn't want to walk in on you and Blair. Now let me talk to Death." His voice was flat, and he waited for the image of Death come into view.

"Stein, how are things going." Death beckoned but was interrupted by Spirit. 

"Her mother is furious, she's mad, she doesn't want Maka to be a weapon and especially with you." Spirit cried behind Death but immediately was silenced by Death's chop.

"I'm sorry Stein, you may continue." Death saw something he'd never seen in his greatest Meister, he saw fear. 

"Is Maka's mother going to take Maka away from me?" He knew that he hadn't answered the question, however he didn't want to loose Maka, it surprised him but he really didn't want to loose her.

Death shook his head, "No, no, no, don't worry about her, she's not compatible and I believe you where getting ready to tell me that not only did she transform you resonated."

Fixing his glasses and breathing out a sigh of relief, "Yes but it was more than that, she, we." He paused, "Stein, are you okay?" He heard behind him, moving to her, he crouched down to comfort her, "No everything is fine, go back to sleep." She nodded at him with blurry eyes and closed her eyes and settled back into a peaceful sleep. 

"So you and her are soul mates, interesting. It would seem you both are connected without her being in weapon form."

Stein stood gaping at Lord Death, "No I mean what does that mean for her, I'm broken. She can't be."

"Stein you are smart, however you have never lacked in that, you both have been touched by madness remember. She was able to beat it back with her grigori blood, she'd immune to much and now you are too. Her goal will be to keep you safe she can work with or without you but you both with your connection will be close to unstoppable."

"I understand that Death, however it benefits me it's a detriment to her." He looked to the slight woman on his couch, as much as it pained him which he found a new feeling her best interest was all that mattered to him.

Shaking his head, Death looked at his best Meister, "Detriment? Maybe you should ask her Stein, a partner that can meet any wavelength and through you she will be able to use her own wavelength as a very powerful weapon, she's got a lot of hidden talent. Ask her," he looked behind him at the mumbling Spirit, he shook his head, "talk with your partner Stein I will keep Maka's parents away as long as I can." with that he turned off the mirror.

"Why are you okay with this, my sweet Maka is not his soul mate, he's only a few years younger than me." Spirit ground out. He liked Stein well enough they had grown as friends within the last few years however he didn't like the idea of his daughter, his sweet Maka being attached to Stein, "Her mother is going to flip she won't allow Stein to do to Maka what he did to me, and she won't be happy with the connection she may come here herself and try and stop it." He said a matter-of-factly.

"It's not his choice, is it father?" Kidd said from behind them, Spirit jumped in spite of himself.

"Why do you have to scare me all the time Kidd." When Kidd shrugged he wasn't paying attention to Spirit he was focused on his father, "It was Maka?"

Death looked at his son, "Continue with your though son." 

Kidd stared into the mirror pulling up the images he could barely understand, "Maka, she's got her perception but the most beneficial is her Anti-Demon wavelength, she is immune to madness, magic, black blood and able to purify with her Genie Hunter, she also has wavelength control she can raise or lower depending on her opponent or weapon or meister much like Stein in that regard. Maka above all else to keep her from being vulnerable needs to have purpose and be needed, though she has helped several and made Soul my Death Scythe a strong weapon she doesn't really feel needed or for that matter have purpose. There bond is not that of family members like the Thompson twins or even if Maka was to wield Spirit because though they are matched in wavelength the bond is through blood and too similar, her's and Stein's, Stein will push her as she will him, and if I'm correct their bond is much like Crona and Ragnarok's in the way they can bond so completely yet because of their power and it was not engineered it will be a force to be reckoned with. In short Spirit they won't want another partner as they are ultimate only together and they will feel empty without the link." He looked to his father for confirmation that he knew he didn't need.

"Very good Kidd." Death clapped congratulating his son's ever sharp mind.

Blowing out a exasperated sigh Spirit knew he could not argue with the logic, "Azamuku is not going to like this, she's going to blame me." tears anew he started crying. 

A voice that sounded like bells, "She will blame you especially if you continue to call her that." Standing with her delicate hands folded a woman with grey eyes and long blonde grey hair stood. "Long time no see, Death." 

Kidd looked at the woman he'd heard about but conspicuously had never seen, there stood Maka's mother, she was a vision, however there was something about her that Kidd couldn't put his finger on, something wasn't fitting, the way she had addressed Death was close to the sound of loathing. Yet when he looked at his father, he didn't seem concerned, however you couldn't really tell because his face was always behind the Death Mask. 

"Ah, Aza so glad you could join us. Tea?" Death motioned to the table. 

The cool grey eyes looked from Death to her ex-husband, "No, tell me where Maka is, my EX-husband decided to tell me that you gave my daughter to," She shook her head closing her eyes for calm, "to Stein of all people." Her voice took on a note of venom. 

Kidd looked to his father, "Father, I'm going to go train with my weapons." Death glared at his son's back, turning to the fuming Meister, "Have a seat Azamuku." He said formally with a touch of his old voice creeping in, the last think he wanted to do was have to continue to defend his decisions. He watched as Aza's eyes filled with malice and... was that, well crap. "Spirit go get milk for the tea." 

As planned he watched Spirit change from weepy, sniveling Spirit to calm and collected. Back straightened he hurried out of the room, "Aza my dear have a seat." Death beckoned for her to sit, "I will tell you of Maka, and truthfully she's the safest she's been."

He watched her sit, her fury was barely contained but she was holding it in. He needed to buy time for Spirit to get Stein and Maka, if he was right Maka was more special than any of them had known, because the woman in front of her during her spike of fury had shown a slight crack in her shield, she was a witch. "Can I ask you something Aza?"

When Aza looked at him her eyes where carefully blank, "Of course."

Death prepared the tea, "Why did you call me about Maka if you didn't like the solution, I mean even before Spirit called you, you had to be on your way. I mean you showed up mere hours after he informed you."

She smiled at him, "Sir." She was interrupted by a young girl with pink cropped hair and bright blue eyes, "I need to talk to you."

Death stood, "Excuse me Aza, hello Kimi."

The girl ushered him away from Aza, she was motioning, he knew laying a hand on her shoulder he looked at her. "Thank you Kimi, I know back to class with you."

"I'm sorry, curse of head master and all." Chuckling at his own joke, "Please continue."

"Ah yes you want me to answer you, I knew the jig was going to be up when I showed up. I figured you'd put Maka with Soul her old partner or another death scythe, in the years that she's been with me I have been awakening her abilities they lay dormant and would awaken when she made her own Death Scythe, however the problem was that when she made Soul she didn't change, somehow she was immune to the recessive gene." Sipping her tea she continued, "Spirit was the means to an end, I mean all he had potential at being was the perfect mate for my goal, creating the perfect weapon, my family is a long line of witches."

"Your not a witch Aza." Death said a matter-of-factly.

She smiled coldly, "No I'm not, but I needed Maka to be able to turn into a weapon so I can force her into the perfect Kishin tool she has the power of a witch it was foretold, it just needs to be awakened."

"Don't you think Maka will have something to say about that?" Death asked, he knew the answer however he needed time.

"Hahaha, really Death, Maka is a tool just like her father, she defeated a Kishin, she has beat the black blood, awakened her Grigori and defeated madness, I could use a weapon of her caliber to be unbeatable, she's just missing one thing, to tap into her witch soul with a blackened heart." She stood, "I know your buying time Death, it won't work you'll send the only team after me and mine and I'll have her."

"You won't!" She heard behind her, turning she looked at her daughter, she was pale with shock, she wondered for a moment how much she'd heard. Oh well, the next part was necessary to push her daughter over. Turning she reached into her chest, pulling her weapon from inside, Spirit yelled and ran for Death she was throwing her dagger with enough of her own Anti-Demon Wavelength at Lord Death it wouldn't kill Death for he was a God but it would hurt him and he was his Death Scythe his duty was to protect his Lord. He stood in front of Death he looked into the face of Death, "Save Maka." He said as the dagger buried deep within him letting out a pulse of angry energy that knocked everyone down and sending out an explosion that rocked DWMA. 

Chaos erupted, Kidd, Patty, Liz and Soul burst into the room to see it full of a eerie smoke, Maka, Stein and his Death where huddled around a bloody mass, "PAPA!" Maka cried as her heart shattered into a million pieces. 


	4. Chapter 4 -

Chapter 4

"PAPA!" Maka ran to her father, he wasn't breathing, he wasn't responsive and worst of all it was her mother that did this. She couldn't concentrate, all of the times her father had tried to connect with her and she hadn't given him a chance. "Papa, please wake up come back."

Death looked at Stein, "She won't listen to anyone else."

Her friends watched helplessly as she held on to her father, crying uncontrollably. Stein knelt down next to Maka, "Maka, I need you to listen to me okay." He watched as she jolted as if seeing no one else but her father's lifeless body for the first time, "Change into your weapon form." 

"How can you ask her to do that right now." Soul moved to protect his old Miester. Kidd and Death each held his shoulder yet it was Kidd spoke, "No, don't interfere, only Stein can reach her now, her grief is too great but he's right, there is a way." 

Soul stopped struggling, "Go on." 

Kidd watched as Stein helped Maka form into a weapon, they where having their own conversation he had no doubt. "Maka has the ability to heal, look at Stein's wavelength, one resonance with her almost healed him much like your black blood Soul she didn't get rid of who you are now she had you accept it, with his help they could work together and find Spirit's soul and bring it back."

"But how, I mean she..." Liz moved to Soul's side

Death looked on watching as the wavelength of Stein and Maka were merging on a level far past anyone he's seen, "Her angelic blood, the Grigori, that and Stein's knowledge of the body they in theory could cheat death as it were, and from what her mother told me and I've suspected for quiet some time is that she has the blood of a witch. If Stein in a weird roll reversal can keep her from being tainted by helping her save her father than we will have a strong and unbeatable team with a very large target on their back. She will be able to tap into powers that few can claim. Stein was always meant to wield Maka as a weapon he's the only one that ever made a true Death Scythe. They both are invested in saving Spirit."

"Maka, we can do this, you need to relax, your Grigori blood has been activated, we can heal your father but we need to hurry." Interesting, he felt her witch blood surging forward but he didn't need her to break concentration so he pushed those thoughts aside "I need you to trust me." He felt her mind hiccup, "Remember Maka trust me, I want to save Spirit as much as you. So don't stop me." She shook her head, "I promise." 

Maka felt that she could and knew that he had a crazy plan but anything would be better than not having her Papa. He moved his free hand over Spirit, "Soul Thread Sutures." He stood above his old friend, "Concentrate Maka, send me your ability to heal." He moved with Maka, she was light, he was building momentum and power her blade moved to being two sided and looked kinda like delicate wings, he could feel her flood him with her energy as it would recycle from him, back to her, than back he was building more power. "Just a little bit longer." He coaxed Maka, he hated pushing her this far but he knew that she wanted this just as he did, and was impressed by her ability to hold her form." Taking the staff part of his Maka Scythe he rammed it into Spirit's heart, he felt Maka gasp but she did not falter instead she sent a burst of healing energy back into him, "Healing Ectoplasm!" 

With a wave that could be felt through Death City Healing energy poured into Spirit. "Hold the form Maka, we have to hold it." Stein could feel her exhaustion, this was hard on her, but as he pushed power into her she moved it back into him just as strong. 

"Come on, PAPA." She yelled she wouldn't be able to hold the form, with all of Stein's control she was pushing herself to far past her training capabilities. 

Than she and Stein saw it, Spirit's soul was dim, with renewed strength she poured more, so much more into Stein, felt the heat of his soul pour into her, she let it flow into her, over her and slipped it back into him. 

He held her over her father, his soul was being fed back into him. Stein felt through his sutures that Spirit was coming back, when his eyes flew open and gasped a big gulp of air Stein pulled Maka to him, "We did it." Her voice was small, he looked at her worriedly they both where shaking from exhaustion. "Stein." Her voice was tiny, her fingers where frail and cool yet she pulled him to her. "Thank you." She brought his face down to hers and brushed her lips softly against his before letting darkness claim her.

The jaws of everyone fell to the floor, not only had they brought Spirit's soul from the brink of death, cheating it, but Maka had kissed Stein. "Did she just?" Soul stuttered,

"Yes." everyone exclaimed. 

Death moved to Spirit's side, he was alive and breathing but it wouldn't hurt to get him to the infirmary, "Stein bring Maka." 

Stein stood up suddenly pulling her closer to him, his mind was confused and muddled. Not only from the link with Maka and it had only gotten stronger, but his own feelings. When she kissed him it was like he was coming home, no, no, this is Spirit's little girl, hell you saw her as a little girl in the bloomers that Spirit is always talking about. Yet when he looked at her he didn't see the little girl, he saw a woman, his weapon, his... his.., nope, this was not a healthy line of thinking.

With great care he placed her on the bed near her father, she was pale. With his eyes closed he couldn't handle her in this state, he placed one hand over his heart and his other over hers, she needed him now. He pulled some of his wavelength moving his strength into her, he willed her to heal. Her eyes fluttered open after several moments, "I guess I should say thanks again." 

Suddenly overly self conscious he removed his hand remembering how she thanked him just minutes before, "Your father will wake up soon, your friends want to see you. I'll be back later." With that he moved outside letting her friends in. She felt the loss of him near but could still feel his emotions as she was sure he could feel hers. She sent soothing energy through the now strong link between them. It was something she would have to ask Soul about, if he ever felt that with her. Though she didn't feel like it, she was still week she wanted to see her friends.

"You were amazingly cool Maka." Soul smiled at his old partner. Maka blushed from the compliment. Liz sat on her bed and smiled at her, "Maka, how did you do that, I mean we watched and it was amazing."

Maka looked at her friends and saw questions in all but Kidds, he would understand more than even her. "I don't know really, it was Stein he understands my abilities more than me, we, we just... I don't know really it was like swimming through a thick swamp and listening for papa. When we found him he followed me back, I don't really understand it. Than we are all in my place, Stein, Papa and me. Papa is talking to Stein and Stein tells him that he has to choose the pain for me. Than I see papa run out the door. I started to loose the focus, and Stein helped me. I stayed concentrating until I saw Papa breath, it hurt everywhere, but when he started breathing I let go." She shrugged, she didn't know how to explain what really happened.

Kidd nodded at her with confirmation, "You and Stein have a unique connection, your abilities and his actually help each other, so you become equals making each other better, you where a huge part of your father returning, however Stein's vast knowledge, his use of his techniques and tweek them to make them work. He sutured your father so he couldn't move, it's a shock to return to the body, and using his Ectoplasm as a healing force field that folds back in keeping all energy out." Shrugging he looked over to Spirit, he was his father's weapon, "But a weapon is more than that to a Meister, it's your friend, confidant, your other half in all senses, you and Stein take that to a whole other level even though you have only connected twice."

"They bonded like glue." Patty laughed and rubbed Kidds hair laughing hysterically when his nose started to bleed and slumped to the ground in his own hysterics. 

Much needed, Maka began to laugh when the nurse and Death ushered the children out so Maka could rest. Death paused, "Maka."

He waited for her to look at him, "It's about your mother." He saw the change instantaneously, putting his hands up for peace he moved closer to the bed, "We don't have to talk about it right now, but it is a conversation we may want to have."

She watched him go, so much had changed in twenty-four hours. She let out a sigh and looked over at her father. He was pale, but he was alive, tears welled up as she saw the image of her father crumpling lifelessly to the floor. She looked over at Blair who when she heard the news hadn't left her fathers side, she sat quietly watching Spirit. "I'm glad he has you Blair." She saw the look of surprise on Blairs face and shame filled her.

"Will you forgive me treating you badly, you love Papa don't you?"

Blair gave Maka a watery smile, "Maka I could never be mad at you, this is your papa you just want the best for him." 

Maka sat up in her bed and looked from her papa to Blair, "I do, and I'm glad it's you Blair."

Blair jumped up off Spirit's bed and jumped into Maka's arms. Maka smiled and accepted the warm embrace of her father's girlfriend. 

"Blair, can I ask you something?" Maka waited until Blair looked at her, her eyes serious.

Blair sobered, "Of course Maka."

"Has Papa ever talked about my mother." She asked sorry to see the pain that flashed in Blairs eyes.

"He's mentioned her."

Maka raised an eyebrow, the normally talkative Blair giving a short vague answer.

Her eyes filled with apologies, "Blair I have to know, she, she's not what she seems."

"Maka honey, I wish I could answer you but your father only talked about how he messed up and how his ex-wife was perfect. You may find she decieved everyone, the only person that hated her from the start according to your Papa was Stein." Blair gave her another big hug, "I'm sorry I'm not more help."

Shaking her head Maka looked at Blair, "No actually you've been a big help thank you." She was rewarded with a brilliant smile from her fathers sexy kitten.


End file.
